Lumpkin Gets Grounded For Eternity
Lumpkin Gets Grounded For Eternity was a GoAnimate! episode. Plot Lumpkin steals Andrew's credit card and gets the Mickey and the Beanstalk VHS. Meanwhile Andrew was trying to find his credit card, then he suddenly finds out that Lumpkin stole it. He grounds him for that and writes a letter to Alvin and his friends so they come over to teach him a lesson. Alvin and his friends ground him and force him to watch Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, South Park, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Dinosaur Train, Wonder Pets, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, American Dad, Scooby Doo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, The Alvin Show, and more not made by Disney. Cast *Lumpkin (played by Charlie) *Andrew (played by Eric) *Alvin (played by Ivy) *Simon (played by Ivy) *Theodore (played by Ivy) *Zack (played by David) *Barney (played by Kidaroo) *Paulina (played by Tween Girl) *Amber (played by Shy Girl) *Snow Wade (played by Belle) *Aloysious (played by Diesel) *Mickey Mouse (played by David) *Winnie the Pooh (played by Eric) *Keith (played by David) *Derek (played by Brian) *Manager (played by Dallas) Transcript *Lumpkin: I'm gonna get that Mickey and the Beanstalk VHS. (goes to the video store) Here it is. (gets the Mickey and the Beanstalk VHS) Now to pay for it. *Andrew: Lumpkin, have you seen my credit card? *Lumpkin: Yes i did. *Andrew: Lumpkin I cannot believe you stole my credit card! And why was that Mickey and the Beanstalk VHS on your hand *Lumpkin: Because i wanna see the opening of it!! *Andrew: It does not matter! I am taking this back where it belongs! *(7 minutes later) *Andrew: You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for eternity! I will close your accounts and destroy your computer! *Lumpkin: No no no no no no no!! *(Meanwhile, there was a note) *Note: Dear Lumpkin. You have stolen Andrew's credit card and got the Mickey and the Beanstalk VHS. You are grounded for eternity. You will be forced to watch shows not made by Disney, watch movies not made by Disney, play cd roms not made by Disney, and listen to music not made by Disney. Sincerly, Alvin. *Alvin: Simon, have you read this note. *Simon: Yes i did. *Mickey: I hate Lumpkin. *Pooh: This is Lumpkin's punishment. *Alvin: Everyone, we have to go to the video store and get some DVDs of Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, South Park, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Dinosaur Train, Wonder Pets, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, American Dad, Scooby Doo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, The Alvin Show, and more not made by Disney. *(At home) *Andrew: There. That takes care of that. *Lumpkin: Andrew, you are mean. I wish you, Alvin, and his friends are dead. *Andrew: How dare you wish me, Alvin, and his friends dead. That's it! I'm calling Alvin and his friends. (calls Alvin and his friends) Hello Alvin and his friends. Lumpkin wished me, you, and your friends dead. Bye. (hangs up) And i'm banning you from Disney for the rest of your life. *Lumpkin: No no no no no no no no no no no no!! *(Alvin and his friends arrive) *Andrew: Alvin and his friends are here. They will teach you a lesson. *Alvin: This is me, Alvin. And i've heard that you got the Mickey and the Beanstalk VHS. *Simon: I'm Simon. You make Andrew mad, because you think you knew it wrong. *Theodore: I'm Theodore. You act like you ruled this house! I am done with all this crap! I have seen your lies! *Zack: I'm Zack. I have heard that you threatened to wish Andrew and us dead! You are grounded for eternity. *Barney: I'm Barney. I have heard that you stole a motorcar! And you also heard that you got your dad in trouble, and got him sent to jail for 2 months! *Paulina: I'm Paulina. I have heard that you broke your teacher's desk with a giant hammer! *Amber: I'm Amber. You also wrote 1994 on the Neon Mickey! It ended in 1986, not 1994. *Snow Wade: I'm Snow Wade.You're such a terrible bear. You're grounded for eternity. *Aloysious: I'm Aloysious. And i can't believe you ripped your Mickey Mouse dolls. *Mickey: I'm Mckey Mouse. And you are grounded for eternity. *Pooh: I'm Winnie the Pooh. And you're banned from Disney. *Keith: I'm Keith. And there will be Nickelodeon, Universal, Paramount, Rankin Bass, NBC, ABC, CBS, DuMont, YTV, CTV, RTL, MGM, Learning Channel, and Cartoon Network as well. *Derek: And i'm Derek. And there's gonna be no more Disney everything. *Lumpkin: Guys, can you make the real not fake opening to Winnie the Pooh Helping Others VHS? Because if you don't make it, i'll kill you. *Alvin: HOW DARE YOU CALL US BAD WORDS AND THREATEN TO KILL US!! AND THE ANSWER WAS STILL NO!! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for eternity! No Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney cd roms, no Dailymotion, no Facebook, no Youtube, and no more fun! Also, the only shows you would watch are Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, South Park, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Dinosaur Train, Wonder Pets, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, American Dad, Scooby Doo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, The Alvin Show, and more not made by Disney. *Lumpkin: I don't want to watch Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, South Park, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Dinosaur Train, Wonder Pets, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, American Dad, Scooby Doo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, The Alvin Show, and more not made by Disney. *Alvin: You are watching Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, South Park, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Dinosaur Train, Wonder Pets, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, King of the Hill, American Dad, Scooby Doo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, The Alvin Show, and more not made by Disney. And that's final. *Pooh: You will listen to music such as The Russian Troll Man, Scatman's World, Rebecca Black, Tunak Tunak, Dancing Banana, and more not made by Disney. *Lumpkin: I don't wanna listen to music such as The Russian Troll Man, Scatman's World, Rebecca Black, Tunak Tunak, Dancing Banana, and more not made by Disney. *Pooh: You are listening to music such as The Russian Troll Man, Scatman's World, Rebecca Black, Tunak Tunak, Dancing Banana, and more not made by Disney. And that's final. *Andrew: Also, let's get in the car Lumpkin. *(In the car) *Lumpkin: Andrew where are you taking me? *Andrew: To Russia as your punishment. *Lumpkin: No no no no no no no!! Not Russia!! I hate it!! *Andrew: IT DOES NOT MATTER YOU PERVERT!! *(At the airport) *Manager: Welcome to the airport. How can i help you? *Andrew: I would like to send this bear to Russia. *Manager: Okay. Your plane was here. *(At the plane) *Andrew: Lumpkin stop crying. *Lumpkin: I can't stop crying because i don't wanna go to Russia. *Andrew: Well you're being a brat. *(At Russia) *Andrew: Start watching shows and movies not made by DIsney, and start listening to music not made by Disney, and start playing cd roms not made by Disney. Goodbye for now!! *Lumpkin: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! *(At home) *Alvin: Come on everyone. Let's celebrate. *Mickey: That sounds like a great idea. *Pooh: We sent Lumpkin to Russia. *Paulina: Now we can watch some shows and movies made by Disney. *Amber: And we can listen to music made by Disney. *Snow Wade: And we can play cd roms made by Disney. *Aloysious: And we can eat our dinner. *Theodore: Let's dance. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos